French vixen
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Hermione is mad at fleur, or she was, but fleur has a way about her that heroine just cant help but melt for. For my fav panda, thanks for the idea. I hope it's what you wanted.


**Hermione's POV**

Looking back, the life I have isn't the one I thought I would have when I was on the run with Ron and Harry. I always thought Ron and I would have kids and get married, the whole nine yards, but I wouldn't give up my life now for that one. I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter, and that's all I need to make me happy.

"Mommy? Can you help me with my homework," Gia asked, with a toothless grin.

She was only five and already in second grade, Fleur likes to say she's a brain like me, and how she was the only one that knew how to have fun. I just roll my eyes and kiss her cheek, no need to start a debate.

"You bet I can, sweetie, but I though your momma was going to help you," I asked, brushing back her brown locks, and sitting at the table with her.

"She was, but she got an owl from Aunt Ginny, and then she said that you would help me, because she had to go," Gia said, putting the paper and quill on the table, and sitting next to me.

I frown, Fleur never helps Gia with her homework, she somehow always finds a way out of it, well I'll deal with her later.

* * *

After dinner, we all go into the living room to spend time together before Gia goes to bed. We sit on the couch with Gia between us as she reads a book out loud to us.

"You keep reading baby, your momma and I need to have a little talk, we'll be right back," I said, kissing the top of her head, and pulling Fleur into the other room.

"Is something wrong 'ermione, you look angry," Fleur said, moving closer to me.

"Yes something is wrong, you never help out when it comes to Gia's schooling, it's always me doing everything, you always find a way out. So what's the reason this time, huh? Because I'm all ears," I whisper yell at her, mindful of Gia being in the other room.

Fleur looks shocked at my outburst, "mon amour, I didn't know it bothered you, had I know I wouldn't have left so much, however Ginny really needed me today. I will help out more, if that would make you happy," she said, moving closer to me, kissing my cheeks, eyes, nose, and finally my lips.

As she goes to deepen the kiss, I remember I'm mad at her and pull away,"no Fleur, you don't get to bat your eyes and kiss me, and think that's all it takes to make things better," I huffed, glaring at the beautiful French vixen in front of me.

"Mommy, is momma getting in trouble again," asked Gia, standing in the doorway. A cute pout on her lips, as she rubbed her bright blue eyes, eyes that looked so much like her mommas.

"No sweetie, don't you worry, let's get you to bed though, you've had a long day," I say, picking her up and taking her to her room.

Fleur comes into the room to say goodnight as I'm tucking her in. She leans over and kisses her on the head," sweet dreams, mon coeur. I will see you in the morning," she whispers as Gia's eyes droop.

"Bonsoir, momma. Essayez de ne pas faire la maman folle," she said before she fell asleep.

Fleur laughed and turned off the lights, as she walked out the door. "You should listen to you daughter, she's smarter then you think," I said, walking into our bedroom, taking my clothes off and walking into the bathroom.

Fleur walks up behind me as I'm turning on the water for my shower, and wraps her arms around me and kisses my shoulder. I let her as the water heats up, letting her think I'm not mad anymore, but when I get in I put my hand out to stop her from getting in with me. She looks at me, confused.

"I'm still mad at you, so don't think you'll be touching me anytime soon. You'll be lucky if you get a goodnight kiss," I said closing the shower door, leaving her standing there.

* * *

When I get out of the shower and get dressed, Fleur is already in bed. I get under the covers, and lean over and place a hard kiss onto her lips, biting her bottom lip. She grabs me and tries to pull my closer, but I pull away and turn my back to her. I can feel the bed dip as she tries to sleep, but she keeps moving. Finally I feel her stop, and her arms come around me, and her front is pushed into my back, I can feel her nipples push into my back, and I bite my lip to hold in the moan that wants to come out.

"It's a sin really, what just one kiss from you can do to me, mon amour. I need you, badly can't you tell? Please do not be this way 'ermione, let me show you how sorry I am, let me make it up to you," she purred in my ear, licking the shell.

With her so close to me I can't really remember why I'm mad in the first place, all I can think is why isn't she touching me already? I turn over and pull her on top of me, kissing her breath away.

"What are you waiting for? I'm open to a bit of make up," I moan, as she grinds into me, making my head fuzzy with lust.

"Oh, do not worry, mon amour. I plan on making up for a whole lot," she hissed as she bit my neck.

* * *

**Soooooo did that make my fav panda happy? I hope so. Thanks for idea, I hope I did good. Anyway review, and if you have an idea for a one shot PM meh. Hope you like it.**

**-jakelover4ever**


End file.
